The Bachelor: Camelot Style
by lilkawa
Summary: Arthur has one week to find TRUE LOVE or Uther dies and Morgana takes over Camelot
1. Chapter 1

Merlin doesn't belong to me

I was thinking of the film, The Bachelor with Chris O'Donnell (I hope that's the right spelling of his name) and decided to give it a Merlin spin.

A bit AU, still deciding whether it's modern_ish_, anyway I hope it makes sense

**The Bachelor: Camelot Style**

Uther was walking along the castle wall when he heard footsteps behind him; he turned and saw Morgana and Morgause.

"Ladies, to what do I owe this pleasure? I thought we had agreed that you never come to Camelot, we meet in the place we agreed."

"That was 25 years ago," Morgause told him, "you've had plenty of time to do as we asked, and you still haven't."

"I need more time, my son isn't ready," Uther told them.

"We can talk to him if you wish," Morgana said, knowing Uther would refuse.

"That won't be necessary. I will talk to my son."

"Remember, Uther, Arthur has only a week. If he hasn't completed the task, you die and we take back what is rightfully ours."

"One week isn't enough," Uther told them, "give me more time, a month at least."

"No, no more extensions. You have a week," Morgause told him.

"Or," Morgana smiled at him, "you could just say the word now, and I take my place on the throne."

Uther shook his head. "I will see you when the announcement is being made."

bccc

Uther made his way to Gaius's chambers. Gaius was his oldest and most trusted friend, his counsel would help him.

Gaius was at his desk writing when Uther walked in. Seeing the look on his friend's face he quickly poured him a glass of whisky and led him to a chair.

"Uther, what is the matter?" he asked.

"It's time," Uther whispered.

"So they came. We always knew they'd return," Gaius told him, "frankly, I'm surprised they waited this long."

"I thought they'd forget, or maybe die, something."

"They can't forget you know that. As for dying, it would take only magic and they are too well hidden," Gaius reminded his friend. They had gone over all these options when Arthur had been born but had failed to do anything, Morgause had hidden herself too well and they hadn't known about Morgana's existence until a few years ago. By then it had been too late.

"What are we going to do?" Uther asked Gaius, "What am I going to do? How do I tell Arthur?"

"We tell Arthur the truth," Gaius told him, "leave nothing out."

Uther nodded and left the room.

ccvv

Arthur was practicing outside the castle with Merlin when a servant told him that his father was looking for him.

He went to his father's chambers and found him there with Gaius.

"You sent for me, Father," he said to Uther.

"Yes, Arthur, have a seat."

Arthur refused to sit, he could see that things were serious, his father looked positively ill.

"Father, what is wrong? Are you sick or something?"

"No," Uther attempted to smile and failed miserably, "I am very well. I have some news."

Arthur smiled at his father; it was only news, nothing scary.

Uther decided to just blurt it out.

"Arthur, I that is, you have one week to get married, or we lose Camelot."

"Get married? Lose Camelot? What is going on, I don't understand. What has my marrying got to do with Camelot?"

"Perhaps you'd better start at the beginning," Gaius told Uther.

llll

**What do you think?**

**Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**It's a bit rough but I hope you'll like**

**Chapter Two: About Twenty five years ago.**

_Uther sneaked out of the room and made his way back to his chambers. He hoped he hadn't left it too long._

"_Still up to your old tricks I see." Uther jumped and turned and saw Gaius shaking his head._

"_You gave me a fright, Gaius," Uther said, "I thought it was Father. He would have been so disappointed in me."_

"_Would it mean anything to you if I told that I disapprove as well?"_

"_Not at all."_

"_You do realize that this relationship has to end. You are getting married in a few days," Gaius reminded him._

"_I know, that is why I am using every chance I get."_

_jjj_

_Uther and Ygraine got married a few days later and his lover Amanda and her daughter were banished from the kingdom. _

_In time Uther's father died and he became king of Camelot. His wife Ygraine soon gave birth to a baby boy, Arthur however she died in childbirth._

_When the news of Arthur's birth was announced, Morgause, who was Amanda's daughter, led an army to attack Camelot. She sent Uther documents claiming that she knew of another child, Uther's illegitimate child who was the rightful heir to the throne. Desperate that the court and people of Camelot don't discover that child; Uther had turned to Ceth, a barbaric king for help, against Gaius's counsel._

_Ceth had agreed to help Uther but instead betrayed him and led him to a trap where he met Morgause. Morgause agreed to let Uther remain on the throne for twenty more years after which the heir, whom only Morgause knew would take over. Uther had agreed in order to have his life spared. _

_After Uther was released Camelot's army had marched on Ceth's kingdom, destroying everything and killing everyone, to get Morgause but she had escaped. That was when Uther discovered that she practiced magic. She had somehow managed to make inanimate objects kill the knights of Camelot and she disappeared in a fire._

_Almost ten years later Uther had discovered the existence of Morgana, a Pendragon, albeit an illegitimate one with a claim to the throne. Her chances were further enhanced by the fact that she was older than the heir apparent. _

_Gaius was a well read man and it was he who had found the ancient documents that said that a legitimate male heir had a greater claim to the throne than an illegitimate female heir. Morgause had threatened war and had made the fields and water in Camelot dry up for two weeks until Uther agreed to her conditions._

_Morgana would renounce all claims to the throne and not kill Uther, if Uther's son Arthur would find true love (which she would ensure he never did) and marry in fifteen years. Uther didn't believe them but he agreed; anything to keep Camelot and to ensure that Arthur never found out and got what was rightfully his. The throne of Camelot belonged to a Pendragon male._

"You must know that I loved your mother very much, but I made a mistake." Uther told his son.

Arthur had listened to his father's story in shock, "I have a sister," were his first words.

"Yes," Gaius agreed, "a sister who wants you dead."

"Can't we meet her and try and sort it out?" Arthur asked.

"No." Uther's answer was swift.

"I mean, she has a right to the throne and I'm not sure I even want to be king. She could be good for Camelot."

Uther almost slapped his son, "you don't know what you're saying. Of course you want to be king; _you were born to be king."_

"So now I have to marry, in a week's time."

"Yes, it's good to see that you finally understand what I was telling you."

"But where am I going to get a wife on such short notice?" Arthur asked.

"I have an idea," Gaius told them.

"Not that Cinderella, _the prince is giving a ball_ idea," Uther told him.

"It's a good idea," Gaius insisted. "Think about it, Uther, Arthur would get to meet all eligible females from the five kingdoms, its perfect."

"The last thing we need is to publicize Arthur's search. Morgause may sneak in a person and get us killed. No, Arthur will do it himself, discreetly."

Arthur looked at his father, he couldn't believe this was happening, just last week Uther had berated him for talking to a visiting nobleman's daughter. Now he wanted him to find a wife, true love at that in a week.

"I have just the idea," Uther said," you shall go and see all those women you have ever been interested in, perhaps one of them is your true love. Surely one of them will be willing to marry you. And since you already know each other you don't need to waste time getting to know each other."

Uther turned to Gaius and said, "Get me the names of all the women Arthur has ever looked at."

Arthur walked out of his father's chambers in utter disbelief.

**Well?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding to favourites and alerts.**

**It's a bit rough but I hope you'll like**

**I'm still not sure when this story is set, however the telephone may have already been invented, so don't be surprised if it appears in the story.**

**Did everyone make/sew their own dresses?**

**Three: The Names of all the Women Arthur has ever looked at.**

Arthur walked back to his room slowly. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He'd always laughed at stories of those poor princes and princesses who were forced to marry against their will, now it was happening to him. Why didn't I ever get a girl on my own? Because I was too busy training and fighting and having fun with my friends. To make matters worse he knew that his father was probably enjoying this whole thing.

When he got to the door to his chambers he changed his mind and walked out of the castle. He needed to clear his head.

Merlin watched Arthur walk out of the castle into the woods and followed him.

"Why are you following me, Merlin?" Arthur asked him.

"You could be in danger, walking out into the woods by yourself," Merlin answered.

"And you thought you'd what? Come and protect me?" Arthur asked him.

Merlin just looked at him.

"What is it Arthur? What did the king want?"

Arthur looked at his friend, one of his best and most trusted friends. Arthur and Merlin had met when Gaius had become Merlin's guardian after the death of his father about five years ago and they had become good friends, although Merlin was not nobility.

"My father wants me to get married," Arthur told him.

"That's not really surprising, is it? I mean, you must have thought about it."

"By the end of the week!" Arthur said, shouting.

"The king wants you to get married by the end of the week. Why so quickly?"

"To protect Camelot." Arthur replied. "Apparently my marrying before the week is out will somehow save Camelot."

"Oh," Merlin didn't understand but decided Arthur would explain when he was ready.

"And it gets better," Arthur told him, "I have to find true love. Have you ever heard of such a thing?'

"Nope," Merlin shook his head.

"So what are you going to do?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"I left Father compiling the names of all the women I have ever looked at. Can you believe it? He thinks I should ask one of them to be my bride."

"That's one way to do it, I guess," Merlin told Arthur. Arthur wanted to hit Merlin.

"So, are you going to use that list then?" Merlin asked, laughing.

They heard footsteps and turned. Uther was looking for his son.

ooo

Back at the castle Uther handed Arthur a list of women he thought Arthur should ask to marry him.

"They're all suitable girls, whom you know and they would make excellent queens. As to the matter of love, I'm sure it can happen as well."

Arthur took the list from his father and read it; they were five names. "Father these are names of the daughters of your allies and friends."

"Yes." Uther agreed. "But you have met each of these women and have spent time with them."

Uther left his son.

Merlin took the list from Arthur and read it.

"I don't think I can do this Merlin. Not even to save Camelot." Arthur told his friend.

"You can and I know just the person to help you."

ooo

"Why are we at Guinevere's house?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Well, she's our friend. _And_ she's a girl." Merlin replied.

Gwen and Merlin had become very good friends when Merlin had just come to Camelot. She was a seamstress and an expert at mending armour. It was she who had first taught Merlin how to do his duties. Merlin was the court physician's apprentice. His master was a very impatient and demanding man and Gwen had taught him how to stay on Richard's good side.

One day, Merlin and Gwen were picking some herbs for Richard, when the knights of Camelot had returned from a hunt injured. Sirs Leon and Kai had been carrying Arthur between him. He had been bitten by a Drifgon and was unconscious. The two knights had also been injured and they passed out presently. Merlin, after sending Gwen to get Richard, had used magic to get rid of the poisons in their systems and the three knights had been taken to their chambers to rest and recover.

A few days later Merlin and Gwen were in Gwen's house when Arthur came to thank them for saving his life. They had been surprised that the Prince had taken the time to find out who they were, where Gwen lived and to thank them personally.

Arthur had asked them to dine with him in his chambers and soon the three of them were fast friends. Merlin became Arthur's practice partner and the three of them rode out together all the time. In fact when they were not busy with their different duties, Arthur, Merlin and Gwen could always be found together.

"You said yourself; you don't know how you were going to talk to these women. You can practice on Gwen." Merlin finished triumphantly.

Gwen opened the door and welcomed them into her house. When Merlin had first told her that Arthur was coming to her house, she'd panicked. The last time he'd been there they had been left alone for almost a whole night while Arthur was hiding from some assassins.

She had cooked for him and they had begun to talk about their dreams; how she wanted to improve herself and her trade, how he would like to change Camelot. That was when Gwen had realized that her feelings for Arthur may be more than friendship. She liked him, a lot, more than she should like the Crown Prince and the way he had looked at her before Merlin burst into the room had indicated that he may be feeling something as well.

That had been only two weeks ago; now he was back in her house. He was standing in her house like he belonged, smiling at her, invading her mind.

"You have new curtains," Arthur told her, looking around. "They are very nice."

"Thank you, Sire," Gwen replied. She'd wondered if he would notice.

"I have told you countless times to call me Arthur," Arthur reminded her.

"Yes, Sire." She replied, curtseying.

They looked at each other. Arthur always felt comfortable with Guinevere, apart from that night; she was about the only person who never let him get away with anything because of his position. She always told him the truth and was there to listen when he quarreled with his father, which was an almost daily occurrence.

"Merlin tells me you require my assistance." Gwen told him.

"Yes," Arthur agreed.

"You want to ask a woman to marry you and you don't know how," Gwen continued, teasing him.

"Yes, well, not quite," Arthur didn't know what to say to Guinevere. She was wearing what he thought of as her best dress, a pale pink dress; it was even better than the orange one she'd worn three days ago when they had last met, she had pink and white flowers in her hair, and she was a vision.

"What I mean is, I want you to - ." He stopped. They should never have come to her house; they should have met outside like they usually did. They should have met somewhere with more air.

Guinevere smiled and Arthur stopped thinking, he could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating. They stared at each other. Merlin watched his friends and wondered if they both knew how obvious their feelings, for each other, were.

"What Arthur is trying is say is that he just needs help, ice breakers really, how to start the conversation and then he'll ask for her hand."

Arthur stopped staring at Guinevere and turned to Merlin, "that's what I need. A woman's perspective and then I'll do the rest."

"Ok," Gwen agreed.

"First up on the list is Elena." Merlin told them.

"That's easy, Elena's your friend. You just tell her the truth."

"That's it?" Arthur couldn't believe it.

"Yes, honesty is the best policy with Elena." Gwen insisted.

"Let's go then," Arthur told his friends.

"Go? Go where?" Gwen asked him.

"To see Elena of course, you're coming with me. Aren't you?"

"Well," Merlin said, "we thought we'd stay here and you'd tell us what happened."

Arthur looked at them and nodded. He couldn't believe they were not going with him, somehow he'd assumed that they would be there with him through it all.

Merlin and Gwen saw Arthur's disappointed expression and laughed.

"We wouldn't want you to feel all alone, neglected and just sad. So we'll come with you." Merlin told Arthur and they set off.

ooo

"Look, brother dearest is going to see Elena." Morgana told Morgause.

They were looking into a looking glass and they saw Arthur, Merlin and Gwen setting off.

"I can't wait for them to get there. Maybe we should set up an ambush," Morgause suggested, "delay them a bit. Have some fun."

Morgana looked at her sister waiting for her to say the word.

"But why mess with a good thing? Let them get there, I almost wish we could be there in person to see the look on Arthur's face." Morgause laughed.

"If it's any consolation, sister, we shall be able to see them very well from here." Morgana smiled. "I like things that go according to plan."

ooo

Arthur, Merlin and Gwen arrived in Lint in the afternoon and made straight for the palace. They were led to the throne room where Elena sat with her father.

"What a pleasant surprise," Elena said when they were announced. She got down and greeted all three of them warmly. She had met Gwen and Merlin during one of her many visits to Camelot and they had became her friends as well.

"I was just about to send word to Camelot," she told them after they had been given seats and refreshments.

"Really? Word about what?" Arthur asked her.

"I have the best news ever, Arthur; once again I have beaten you." She smiled triumphantly.

"Godfrey proposed to me last night. I'm getting married."

ooo

**Well? What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding to favourites and alerts.**

**Chapter Four: Caroline, Christina and Katherine**

Guinevere was making a dress for the Lady Gladys and she stopped to think about the events of the past three days; Arthur had still failed to find a bride and he only had three days left. Merlin had told her the whole story and she was anxious for Arthur and for Camelot. How were they going to survive this? 'He must be feeling so much pressure, and so unhappy,' she thought. 'I wish I could help him.'

ooo

After hearing the news of Elena and Godfrey's engagement; Arthur had made excuses to Elena and her father telling them they had some important business in Parthin and that they had to leave immediately. Parthin was the next kingdom and Caroline, the next woman on their list, lived there.

The journey to Parthin had been quiet; they still couldn't believe Elena was engaged. She had been their best chance, because unlike the other girls on the list, she and Arthur actually liked each other and marriage to her wouldn't have been such a chore. But as Guinevere had pointed out, it had been a bit presumptuous on their part to assume that Elena would be there just waiting for Arthur to propose.

They arrived in Parthin in the evening and they were offered beds for the night. They agreed to meet early in the morning to discuss strategies and how Arthur would get down to business.

Princess Caroline loved flowers and Gwen advised Arthur to get her a bunch of her favourite ones and to write her a verse as well. Arthur had refused to write it so Merlin had done his best; it wasn't a very nice verse and even Gwen agreed that it would be best if Arthur just forwent that whole idea.

After breakfast, Arthur requested for an audience with the Princess. Gwen had told him to compliment Caroline and then propose; he would only tell her about the need to get married as soon as possible after she agreed.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me," Arthur told her when she finally came down.

She smiled and then broke into giggles; Arthur remembered why he had never really liked her. She was a giggler who snorted like a pig at the end. After the giggling had stopped, Arthur gave her the flowers, yellow roses. They were her favourite.

She thanked him and smelled them. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to butter me up for something." She told him.

"Then I probably shouldn't tell you that you look very beautiful in that gown." Arthur said smiling at her.

She smiled back and this time didn't break into a giggling session. Arthur got down on one knee and looked at Caroline; "Princess Caroline of Parthin, it would give me great joy and happiness if would do me the honour of becoming my wife."

Caroline looked at Arthur in shock; her face changed as if into a smile and then she opened her mouth and closed it twice and then she fainted.

Arthur looked at her for a few minutes; her reaction to his proposal was fainting? He raised an alarm. The physician was sent for and he determined that Caroline had some sort of head condition.

She was fine in a little while but when Arthur went in to talk to her she fainted again.

Acting on the court physician's advise Caroline's father had no choice but to ask Arthur to leave immediately; Arthur was a threat to his daughter's health. Arthur was advised to stay away from her for at least a year which is when the physician determined her illness would have been cured for good.

ooo

Morgana and Morgause couldn't stop laughing at the expression on Arthur's face when Caroline had fainted.

"Well played, sister." Morgana complimented her.

"I aim to please."

"Remember how Arthur looked when he was banished from Parthin, it was comical." They laughed until tears run down their cheeks.

"I guess this means; he's off to see the Lady Christina. What have we planned for him there?" Morgana asked when they had stopped laughing.

"Christina is a nice girl, she'll probably say yes to Arthur _and _her maid refused the bribe to add a portion to her food, the court physician wouldn't even listen to our messenger. We have to ensure that they never meet." Morgause said. "That maid needs to be punished. How dare she refuse me?"

"Leave her," Morgana said. "She's not worth our time, besides her looks are punishment enough. I guess that means an ambush is in order." Morgana preferred ambushes to magic portions.

Morgause nodded.

ooo

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that there are forces that are against your getting married, Arthur." Gwen said.

"Did I mention - ?" Arthur began and then stopped, "You called me Arthur." He smiled at Guinevere all his problems forgotten. She had said his name. She said my name; he was dancing on the inside.

Gwen couldn't believe she had slipped like that. She'd always thought of him as Arthur, simply Arthur in her mind, in her dreams, but she wasn't supposed to say it to him, she made it a point to always call him Sire or Prince Arthur. Get a hold of yourself, girl, she told herself.

Merlin looked at his friends; they were both blushing. Arthur was staring at Gwen while she was looking down.

"Ahem, Arthur you were saying, did you mention what?" he asked.

"Right. I was saying that Father said that Morgana has magic."

"Magic. What are we going to do?" Gwen asked them, "How can we win against such people?"

"There are ways to - ." Merlin began and then darkness overtook him.

ooo

"Wake up, Merlin, wake up." Gwen said, slapping him on the cheek. Merlin opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was dark and smelly.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"It appears we fell into a trap." Arthur told him. "We are in a dungeon in Patrick's kingdom."

"Patrick's kingdom? How did we get here?" Merlin asked.

"We fell into a trap." Arthur repeated slowly.

"Silence!" A voice shouted and they fell silent.

Men came in and made them all stand up. They shone lights into their faces.

"What have we here?" a man asked, he was standing in front of Gwen and he made as if to touch her.

Arthur hit the man and he was hit with a wooden block. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"Arthur." Gwen screamed and went towards him.

The men were distracted by her scream and they turned to subdue her; Merlin stretched out his hand. His eyes turned fiery and the swords the men were carrying hit them. They fell down.

Gwen was sitting on the floor with Arthur's head on her lap.

"We need to get out of here." Merlin told her and they carried Arthur out of the room.

Gwen stayed with Arthur while Merlin looked for help. Arthur opened his eyes slowly; 'surely I must be in heaven,' he thought. Guinevere was looking over him, smiling. He remembered what had happened.

"Guinevere, are you alright?" he asked her, trying to sit up.

She pushed him gently back. "I'm fine but you, my friend, are going to have a splitting headache."

He smiled at her. "As long as you're fine, I'll be fine."

Gwen reached out and touched his cheek softly.

"Guinevere, there's something - ."

"I got help." Merlin interrupted them smiling. He was standing with a man who had a horse and cart.

ooo

Morgana and Morgause had received a visitor, Cenred and were not at the looking glass.

The man whom Merlin had found was going to Mantin, were Katherine lived and he was willing to give them a ride.

"We should go back to Parthin." Gwen told them, "Christina is a better choice than Katherine, you said so yourself, Arthur."

"She is, but Mantin is only a days' ride away while Parthin is now two days' ride away." Arthur pointed out. "Besides we don't have to walk to Mantin."

Morgana and Morgause looked at the looking glass in disbelief, Arthur and his friends were on their way to Mantin. "They escaped Adrian's men." Morgana breathed softly.

Morgana suspected that her sister really liked Cenred which had distracted her. Every time Cenred appeared Morgause couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. 'Maybe I should get rid of him myself,' she thought, but she knew her sister would never forgive her and Morgause's magic was stronger than hers. 'I guess I'll just talk to her this time.'

"I can't believe they managed to escape." Morgause said, angrily, "I told that fool Adrian to kill them on sight. I should have known better than to trust a slave trader."

"If you hadn't been so taken up by Cenred, all this would have never happened." Morgana said.

"Need I remind you that we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Cenred?" Morgause asked her.

Morgana shrugged. "Still he distracted us, all that flattery and flirting. We should have stopped this already."

"Don't worry, we still will."

ooo

Arthur, Merlin and Gwen arrived in Mantin in the morning. Their driver had been kind enough to invite them to his home and given them food, water to bath and even clean clothes to wear.

"Look at us," Arthur said. "I can't possibly propose to Katherine looking like this. I'll get laughed out of court." The man was a farmer and only had checked shirts and trousers that looked like they were made of sackcloth; luckily for Gwen he had a daughter who gave her a dress.

"You have no choice," Merlin told him. "It's either those clothes or the smelly ones you were wearing earlier."

Arthur went to the palace although he was extremely unhappy about it.

Katherine couldn't believe that Arthur was proposing marriage to her. She wanted to know if he was crazy and why he had come all this way to play such a cruel joke on her. She gave three major reasons for turning him down.

First of all, he had arrived unannounced, without gifts and he was not wearing the Camelot colours.

Secondly, he had arrived with another woman. _And_ his relationship to said woman was suspicious at best.

Thirdly, he was in a hurry. He required an answer immediately. She needed at least a month to consider her response. 'Who did he think she was? Did he think that she was some poor farmer's daughter? She was a princess and deserved to be treated as such.'

Katherine's father was kind enough to give them horses to take them back to Camelot.

ooo

To say that Uther was displeased with Arthur was putting it mildly. Katherine's and Caroline's fathers were very unhappy with Arthur and they sent messengers to Uther to tell him they never wanted Arthur near their daughters _ever_ again.

"Luckily, there's still one princess on the list whom you haven't alienated yet _and_ you have three days left. I suggest you use them well."

Arthur nodded.

"If you fail to convince Laura, I'm taking matters into my own hands." Uther threatened and left.

ooo

"We have to come up with a new plan." Merlin told them later that evening when they met in Arthur's chambers. "You've run out of princesses and ladies to ask and you have only a few days left."

"Don't give up hope." Gwen, ever the optimist told them, "Laura may surprise you."

Ooo

Morgana watched Laura through the looking glass and smiled. This was going to be a lot of fun.

**Well? What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding to favourites and alerts. Thank you very much.**

**Five: In which Uther takes matters into his own hands**

Uther sent for his son early the next morning.

"Arthur, I have decided to take over this whole marriage business. I have sent for the Ladies Christina and Laura, they will be here tomorrow."

"But father," Arthur broke in, "why? I mean I can still - ."

"No, this is what I should have done from the beginning. Today Gaius is going to teach you how to propose to a lady properly."

Uther turned away signaling that the meeting was over and that Arthur should leave his chambers.

000

Morgana entered her sister's room smiling.

"Morgause, I have a plan. The most perfect plan ever."

"Tell me about it." Morgause said.

"I just heard father dearest invite Laura and Christina to Camelot. Apparently, he thinks Arthur will do a better job of getting a wife if he has home court advantage."

"And what's your plan, exactly?"

"We'll disguise ourselves and join one of their parties as maids."

"You want us to disguise ourselves as maids?"

"We don't actually have to be maids, or even dress like them. We'll join the group." At Morgause's skeptical look Morgana explained. "No one will even know we're there. Only Uther knows what we look like and he'd never look closely at the maids."

Morgause considered her sister's arguments and agreed. "So who is it to be, Christina or Laura?"

"The ever lovely Laura, of course."

000

Merlin found Arthur sitting at his desk staring into the distance.

"I thought I'd find you hard at work. Not just daydreaming."

"I am hard at work." Arthur replied.

He had three books open in front of him; _**How to Court a Lady**_, _**Proposing to a Lady and getting the Right Response, **_and_** Royal Proposals: The Camelot Perceptive**_ and his desk was littered with paper. "Interesting titles." Merlin told him laughing, "Have you learnt anything new?"

"No, I didn't think I would, but father will be happy and I guess that's all that matters. By the way have you seen Guinevere today? How is she?"

"I ha -", Merlin began but broke off when Uther swept into the room. He ignored Merlin completely, wondering, he as he always did when he found his son with his 'friends', how Arthur could choose such people as his friends.

He looked at the books and papers on Arthur's desk and smiled thinly, "I'm glad to see that you're treating this with the seriousness it deserves."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, father."

"Now, I will see you in the evening, when you will go through the proposal and then I will decide what clothes you will wear."

Uther left the room.

"Wow," Merlin, "your father is really serious about you getting the girl this time."

Arthur threw his pen at Merlin.

"Arthur, what you need is fresh air. Let's take a walk." Arthur gladly followed his friend out of the room.

000

Gwen had finally finished Lady Gladys's dress and she was preparing to take it to her. "Gwen, I hope that you are not occupied?" Merlin asked her.

"No, I have just finished the dress and I am taking it to Lady Gladys."

"Good, I'll come with you and then we're going to have some fun."

Gwen smiled and they made their way to Lady Gladys's house. Her maid took the dress and Merlin and Gwen walked to the woods.

"Have you seen Arthur today?" Gwen asked, "How is he?"

"He's fine." Merlin was smiling widely.

"What is it?" Gwen asked him.

"It's you and Arthur, always asking how the other is, it's funny."

"I heard that the King asked the Ladies Christina and Laura to come here."

"Yes, they arrive tomorrow. Arthur had a lot of work to do, books to read, clothes to choose, but I have convinced him to take some time off. We're going to meet him now."

Gwen quickened her footsteps unconsciously breaking into an almost-run; Merlin lengthened his footsteps as well, smiling.

Arthur was standing by the river looking into the water when he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Guinevere and Merlin. His face broke into a smile and went towards them.

"Guinevere, how are you? I hope your work is not too hectic."

"I'm fine, and I can afford to take some time off."

"Good." He led her along the water. "I guess you've heard that the Ladies Christina and Laura arrive tomorrow. But until then I'm a free man, so to speak."

Merlin and Arthur had set a picnic a little ways away from the water and Merlin was already there waiting for them.

When Gwen and Arthur sat down, Merlin remembered he had some medicine to deliver. "You start without me," he told them, "I'll be back shortly."

000

"But what if neither of them is my true love, what happens then?"Arthur mused aloud.

"Then your sister will take over Camelot." Gwen replied. "Maybe she'll spare our lives."

"I'm torn between two," Arthur said, "On one hand I want one of them to be my true love, to save my father and Camelot but on the other hand I can't believe either of them could ever be my true love. It's just not possible."

"But that would mean there's someone else who you would like to be your true love."

Arthur picked some stones and threw them into the water. "Some days I dream of someone, whom I - ."

Merlin came back and that topic was dropped.

000

Morgana and Morgause were walking at the back of Laura's entourage. She had a large party of twenty men and fifteen women.

Morgause had had the water of Parthin poisoned; Christina would not be able to travel to Camelot, after all, not before Arthur's deadline. All they had to worry about now was Laura.

And Morgana had a plan.

000

Arthur, Merlin and Gwen left the woods and Arthur went to his chambers to go through his proposal once more before seeing his father. His servant had laid out the clothes and Uther would inspect them in a little while.

Uther listened to Arthur's proposal and made a few suggestions. He saw the clothes that been laid out and he approved the choices. All that remained was for the Ladies to arrive. Arthur was as ready as he could be; 'and I'll be here to ensure that nothing goes wrong.' Uther thought.

"Be sure to get a good night's sleep." Uther told his son.

Arthur sat at his table with his friends eating supper, they talked about his proposal and Merlin tried to lighten the mood with jokes about Uther and the books that Arthur had had to read.

000

Guinevere stood outside Arthur's chambers. They had just said goodnight less than five minutes ago and Merlin had gone to run some errands.

She raised her hands to knock and hesitated, 'what if he takes this the wrong way? What am I doing, he's the crown prince and his bride is arriving tomorrow. He's probably getting married tomorrow.' She walked away but after three steps she turned back and knocked on the door.

Arthur had looked so sad and unhappy, 'I'll just talk to him, cheer him up.' She told herself.

Arthur had watched his friends leave wishing he could have asked them – Guinevere – to stay just a little bit longer, to tell him that everything was going to be alright. 'I wonder if she's still in the castle.' He walked to the door.

There was a knock at the door.

Arthur opened it and saw Guinevere.

"Guinevere," Arthur was surprised but happy, extremely happy.

"Arthur, I know that I shouldn't just turn up like this."

"No." He smiled, opening the door wider. "Come in."

Guinevere followed him into the room. She was walking directly behind him and when he stopped she walked into him. He reached out to stop her from falling, and he held her hands tightly and they stood in the middle of the room looking at each other.

She stared at their fingers laced together and then looked up at him. Then she rose on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It didn't last long; she pulled away before he knew what had happened.

She had kissed him, of her own accord. It had been short but it had been all-consuming all the same.

Arthur looked at Guinevere thinking, 'wow, she kissed me.'

Guinevere looked at Arthur's face, he seemed stunned, shocked. 'Why did I kiss him? What have I done? He did kiss me back; but not immediately. I wonder what he thinks of me. I better go.'

She turned to leave.

Arthur pulled her back and leaned in to kiss her again. They kissed tentatively at first and then gently and with passion. When he pulled away slowly, Guinevere followed him, her eyes closed in wonderment.

She remained like that for a while.

Then she opened her eyes and ran out of the room.

000

**Well? What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding to favourites and alerts. Thank you very much.**

**It's rough but I hope it makes sense and that you'll enjoy it.**

_Six: Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli, that's amore_

Arthur was so taken up the kiss that he stood transfixed long after Guinevere had left the room. Finally, he roused himself and went to look for her. Of course she was long gone and Arthur didn't want to raise any suspicions by running around the village looking for her. 'I will see her tomorrow before Laura arrives.'

Back in his room he found that Guinevere had left her shawl behind. He smiled to himself, and put under his pillow.

000

Morgana and Morgause were walking at the back of the group when Morgana slipped and fell.

"What is the matter?" Morgause asked her sister.

"Nothing."

"You call falling down, nothing?" Morgause insisted. "Was it another vision?"

Morgana had begun to have visions when she was about five; she'd foreseen many of the wars and disasters in the region and this had helped them gain favour with the kings and rulers. The visions usually came when she was asleep. But some, the really important ones, came when she was awake. Morgause had had a bracelet made for her to help her control them.

"Yes." Morgana told Morgause. "It was a vision."

"It must have been very powerful to make you fall like that."

"Arthur has found true love." Morgana said.

"What? Tell me exactly what you saw."

"He was with a woman, smiling. I couldn't see her face but seemed so familiar; I think it's someone we know. We had no more power. We were totally powerless."

"So the prophesy was true." Morgause told her. "I didn't believe it was."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before she died, mother told me that you would become queen but only if Arthur failed to find true love. It was she who foresaw that if he didn't find it before twenty five years were past, he'd never find it. I always thought she was making it up, to give us time to prepare but I guess it's true."

"But who can it be?" Morgana asked. "Our spies in Camelot haven't reported anything."

They were silent for a while, thinking, and then they both spoke. "Laura."

"It must be her." Morgause said. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"I think so sister, the closer we get to Camelot, the closer Arthur gets to recognizing his true love, and of course the stronger my visions become."

"We must do something." Morgause said. "Kill her before they ever meet again."

Morgana smiled and shook her head. "No. I want to see Uther's face when he realizes he's lost everything. The wedding will go on as planned."

Morgause didn't think it was a good idea but there was no changing Morgana's mind once it was made up.

000

The party from Trine arrived in Camelot in good time. Edwin, Laura's father and Uther were very excited about the match and Arthur was ready and in place.

Uther was not wasting any more time, they would get married as soon as Arthur was accepted – which was a given - and then Uther could forget that threat of Morgana taking over Camelot.

Merlin watched Arthur prepare to propose to Laura, he was in full ceremonial clothing as was the Lady Laura. Arthur looked around the room as if looking for someone and Merlin could see that he was disappointed that the person was absent. He thought back to what had happened last night.

_Merlin had returned to Arthur's room in time to see Gwen run out as fast as she could, she had almost tripped over him. He had steadied her and she had continued on her way. Merlin had looked into Arthur's room and saw that the prince was standing in the middle of the room, with his eyes closed and a silly smile plastered on his face._

_Merlin had run after Gwen. "What is the matter?" he had asked her when he caught up._

"_Why should anything be the matter? I am just on my way home."_

"_So why did you run out of Arthur's room?"Merlin asked her._

"_I just needed to get home as soon as possible." Gwen replied._

"_Is that why Arthur was standing in the middle of his room mesmerized?"_

"_He was?" Gwen asked hopefully, and then, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Gwen, you can tell me." Merlin told his friend._

_Gwen took a deep breath and then said, "I kissed him, Merlin I don't know what came over me. It was like I couldn't help myself. I kissed him."_

"_Finally, one of you has the sense to do something about it."_

"_Merlin, he's a prince and his bride is arriving tomorrow. I don't see any sense in what I did. I wonder what he thinks of me. How could I have done that? We're just supposed to be friends."_

_Merlin took hold of her shoulders and looked her right in the eye and asked her, "Did he kiss you back?"_

"_Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. People kiss all the time without it meaning anything."_

"_I don't think it meant nothing to him." Merlin assured her. "And he's not married yet."_

_Gwen smiled sadly at Merlin. "Nothing can ever happen between us, but thanks for trying to cheer me up. Goodnight."_

_Merlin had walked back to Arthur's chambers and found him holding Guinevere's shawl. He lifted it up his nose and breathed deeply into it. He smiled and folded it under his pillow._

"_I saw that." Merlin told Arthur._

"_It's nothing to be ashamed of." Arthur replied._

"_You do realize you're getting married tomorrow, to another person."_

"_We'll see. Nothing's settled until it's settled. I will talk to Guinevere and my father tomorrow."_

Arthur had tried to talk to his father in the morning, to tell him about Guinevere; "Father, we need to talk."

Uther had looked at his son. They were in Arthur's room; Uther had come to see him get ready.

"You said I had to marry for true love in order to stop her, my sister, from taking over."

"Yes." Uther had replied impatiently.

"What if Laura's not my true love? What then?"

"What's this? Wedding day jitters?"

"No father," Arthur had shaken his head, "but what if someone else is my true love?"

"Arthur, I understand that you're anxious about marriage but trust me there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Father, I think, no, I know I'm love with someone else."

"Impossible." Uther said. "_You're telling me that you're willing to risk our future, the whole of Camelot on some silly feelings; feelings which no doubt would have changed by the morning_."

"Father, they are not silly feelings. I love her. In fact what I feel for G - ."

"Stop it. I will not listen to anymore of your nonsense. I will see you in the throne room in a few minutes."

"Father, you must listen to me." Arthur had insisted.

"Believe me, when I tell you son, you are too young to know your own feelings. Trust me." Uther had walked out of Arthur's room.

Arthur had failed to find Guinevere anywhere, he had wanted to see her, to explain but now it was too late.

Now he was about to propose to Laura.

He looked around the room, to see if Guinevere was present but she was nowhere to be seen. He saw Merlin's look and then he looked at his father. He couldn't let anything happen to his father, not if he could help it. His gaze settled on Laura again, she really was a lovely girl and she was good and kind. Any man would be proud to call her his wife. Arthur couldn't help himself, his gaze swept across the room again; maybe he'd just missed her. He heard his father cough behind him and he squared his shoulders.

Arthur smiled at Uther and Edwin and took Laura's hand.

"People of Camelot," he began, "you are very dear to me. One day I hope to continue the good work my father began and make Camelot a place of peace, prosperity and happiness."

He took Laura's hand and got down on one knee.

"Laura, it is my sincerest wish that you share these dreams. With this in mind I would like you to do me the honour of being my wife."

Laura smiled at him and said, "Yes."

The room erupted with clapping and cheering.

"The wedding of Prince Arthur and the Lady Laura will take place today." Uther announced. "At two o'clock."

000

Morgana and Morgause had watched the proposal with joy.

"Finally what we had waited for, for so long will come to pass." Morgause said.

"Yes." Morgana agreed. "Finally."

000

Gwen kept away from the castle until she heard the news of the engagement and the upcoming wedding. Then she went to look for Merlin.

"There you are," Merlin said when he saw her. "I was about to coming looking for you."

"No need, here I am."

"Gwen I am sorry." He said.

"Its fine Merlin, like I told you, people like me don't marry princes. I only wish I hadn't kissed him last night."

"If it's any consolation I know Arthur likes you too."

"Some consolation, he's getting married to someone else today."

000

At 2 o'clock the bells were rang signaling that the ceremony was about to begin.

Laura was her room in her wedding dress. She was shaking and in tears. Her father had told her how important this marriage was for her and for Trine and she was doing it for him. She had nothing against Arthur but she wasn't ready to settle down. Her father had told her to focus on what she was going to become and she chanted it to herself over and over. '_I'm going to be queen of Camelot. I'm marrying the greatest warrior in the land.'_

Morgana and Morgause looked at her in the looking glass and laughed. The wedding was going to be fun.

Edwin came for his daughter and they went over the chant together to help her calm down and then they went to the room where the wedding was to take place.

Arthur was already at the front waiting for his bride. Laura walked down the aisle with her father chanting to herself and attempting to smile.

When they got the front, Arthur took Laura's hands in his and they looked at the Peter, who was presiding over the ceremony.

"My lords, ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of handfasting, union of Arthur Pendragon and Lady Laura of Trine."

Peter turned to Arthur; "Arthur Pendragon, is it your wish to become one with this woman?"

Arthur looked around the room, sighed and replied. "Yes."

Peter nodded and turned to Laura; "Laura, is it your wish to become one with this man?"

"It is" Laura replied.

Morgana and Morgause smiled. It was time.

Peter looked at the assembled group and asked. "Are there any objections to this union?"

There was silence and then a loud noise interrupted the quiet.

Three men on horseback landed into the room through the stained glass windows. The knights drew their swords. Arthur took Laura to her father and joined the knights.

Morgana and Morgause came forward. Uther felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach, he hadn't acted fast enough. It was over.

"Arthur Pendragon." Morgana said. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow this ceremony to continue."

"I demand to know who you are." Arthur said.

Morgana smiled. "My name is Morgana Pendragon, little brother, and I am here to take my rightful place on the throne of Camelot."

**Well? What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding to favourites and alerts. Thank you very much.**

**Too many ideas, I hope it makes sense.**

_**Seven: It's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you**_

"Are there any objections to this union?"

Arthur had expected the silence that followed that question; of course no one had any objections to the union, well, apart from him. 'Maybe I should speak up, say something, before I am bound to his woman forever.'

Arthur was grateful for the entrance of the horsemen and three things crossed his mind; the first was relief, he didn't have to marry Laura today and possibly not ever, closely following that was the thought that he was probably going to die today. Lastly he felt regret that he hadn't told Guinevere how he really felt about her. That he would always love her.

He took Laura to her father and turned to face the two women who came forward.

'This was his sister, the woman who wanted Camelot at all costs.' He looked at his father; Uther looked totally defeated and broken like a man whose whole world has crumbled around him.

"So, you expect my father to leave the throne for you?" Arthur asked Morgana.

"No nothing that easy. What I expect is for you all to die."

Morgana began to scream, a shrill irritating scream. Everyone in the room apart from Morgana, Morgause and Merlin covered their ears. The horsemen disappeared and slowly the people in the room began to fall until only Arthur, Laura, Uther, Edwin, Merlin, Morgana and Morgause remained standing.

Morgause looked at them and asked, "Why is he still standing?" pointing at Merlin.

"Maybe he has some magic," Morgana suggested. She walked and stood in front of him. Merlin realized that his secret would be discovered and that he would be of no use to anyone; he fell down in a heap.

"He was just a person with a strong constitution, sister, nothing to worry about." Morgana said.

"What do you want from us?" Arthur asked them.

"I'm sure father explained everything to you." Morgana told him.

"He did but what has that got to do with Laura and her father?"

"Well, apparently Uther didn't explain well enough or you didn't understand. Thing is, if you find true love, which I know you have, I can't be queen. And you don't know how long and how much I've dreamt of ruling Camelot, so your true love," pointing at Laura, "has to die. I'm just giving her father a chance to say goodbye."

Merlin shifted on the ground ready to act.

Morgause stretched out her hand and Laura and Edwin were suspended in the air. They remained like that for a few minutes and then fell to the ground. Merlin stretched out his hand and spoke a few words before they got to the ground.

"You didn't have to do that! You could have sent them back home, they didn't have to die." Arthur was furious.

"What, so you lovers can meet another time and destroy all my plans? I think not." Morgana said. She stood in front of Uther and said, "Killing you now seems like overkill even for me. I will let you see me rule Camelot in your stead, for a little while." She cast a sleeping spell over him and he fell to the ground.

"What about Arthur?" Morgause asked. "We can't let him live. He is your greatest threat."

Morgana smiled at her sister then turned to Arthur. "You know it's a pity," she told him; "in another place I believe we could have been friends."

She pulled out a dainty, beautiful dagger and pointed it at his neck. Arthur didn't even try to resist, he just stood waiting for his skin to be punctured. Merlin looked around and the flower stands that had been decorated around the room fell. Morgana and Morgause turned to look at them. Seeing that Morgana was distracted Arthur made for the door.

Morgana and Morgause watched him run and they laughed, this was really too easy. Morgause stretched out her hand and Arthur fell; Morgana stood over him and pulled out her dagger to stab him in the chest. She lifted it and was about to stab him when a jug and a sword came from across the room and hit Arthur on the head and knocked him out.

"Finish him off," Morgause said.

Morgana looked at her unconscious half-brother; they could have been family, friends and even ruled Camelot together. She put her dagger away. "No, I will let him live. My quarrel was never with him."

"But the prophecy," Morgause pointed out.

"His time is up, he isn't married and his true love is dead. No, I will let him enjoy the few days he has left to live."

Morgana and Morgause had reached the door, dragging Uther behind them, when Morgause asked her, "what about all these people, are we just going to leave them there?"

"Apart from Laura, Edwin and Arthur, the rest will wake up in about three days to a new, improved Camelot. Leave them be, we have a lot of work to do."

000

Gwen was outside the castle when the horsemen entered the room where the wedding ceremony was taking place. Hearing the loud crash, she had ran into the castle and tried to enter the room but the door had been locked. She stood outside the room with the other people in the castle wondering what to do. Then Morgana had screamed; everyone around her fell to the ground. 'What was going on?' she wondered. 'Why was she the only one still standing?'

She stood outside for a while wondering what to do. Finally the door opened, Gwen hid behind a pillar; she saw the two women dragging Uther behind them.

000

Merlin waited for Morgana and Morgause to disappear and then he went to Arthur. Arthur was already waking up. "Merlin, what happened, where did they go?" he asked.

"I don't know." Merlin said shaking his head.

Arthur stood up and looked at the people lying on the ground. "Where is my father?"

"They took him with them."

"How could they kill all these people?" Arthur wondered.

"They're not dead." Merlin told him, "they cast a sleeping spell on everyone; they should wake up in a few days."

Arthur nodded and then turned to Merlin, "But Laura and Edwin, they killed them. I saw them."

"They are not dead, look." Merlin showed Arthur that they were just sleeping like the rest. Arthur nodded and then it hit him. "How come you're standing? I distinctly remember seeing you fall to the ground."

Merlin looked at his friend, it was now or never.

"Remember all those times we were together and inexplicable things happened and you wondered how and why?"

"Yes?"

"I did those things."

"You saved us from the flame throwers, created a way in the darkened caves, saved us from the deadly flies?"

"Yes," Merlin was pleased at Arthur's clear memory of some of his activities.

"Why didn't you say something then?"

"How could I?"

Arthur nodded; it would have been hard to explain how he did it. "Hang on, how did you do it? Save us all those times?"

"Magic."

"Be serious Merlin," Arthur said to his friend. This was no time for jokes.

"I am."

"You have magic?" Arthur was incredulous. "How come?"

"I was born with it."

"No way, that's impossible." Arthur couldn't believe it. "Father told me that magic was evil. That people who practice it are murderous and treacherous and couldn't be trusted."

Merlin waited for the words, for his one of his best friends to look at him with distrust, fear and hatred, to disown him. Arthur slapped Merlin on the back. "I'm glad to see that he was wrong about that. Thanks for saving my life."

They walked out of the room.

"What are we going to do?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"You're the one with all the magic. You tell me." Arthur replied.

Gwen heard voices; it sounded like Arthur and Merlin but it couldn't be. It was just her imagination. She came out of her hiding place cautiously.

"Guinevere." Arthur said when they saw her, and they hugged. "You're alive and safe." She hugged Merlin as well.

"What happened, in there? What happened to everyone?"

"They're all sleeping." Arthur asked her.

"Okay, but how come you're not sleeping?" she asked them.

"Merlin did something. How come _you're_ not sleeping?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know I was standing outside the room when I heard this terrible scream and everyone around me fell down."

"You didn't fall down?" Arthur asked her. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other.

"That must only mean one thing." Merlin said smiling widely.

"What?" Gwen asked him.

"You're Arthur's true love. The scream affected everyone apart from Arthur, Laura – Arthur's supposed true love and their fathers. Everyone else fell asleep." Merlin explained.

"Everyone else, that is, apart from you and Guinevere." Arthur reminded them.

"That scream must have had the power to make everyone sleep apart from Arthur's true love. They thought it was Laura and they must have targeted her, Uther, Arthur and Edwin specifically but since that was a love scream it couldn't affect Gwen."

Arthur and Guinevere were looking at each other.

"Is it true?" Guinevere asked Arthur, "Do you love me?"

"Of course," Arthur replied. "How can you even doubt it?"

"You were going to marry another woman just a few minutes ago."

"Yes, well, it was just a momentary lapse in judgment. Can you forgive me?" Guinevere pretended to think about it and then she shook her head. "I don't know if I can ever trust you again. Can a man who acts like that be trusted, do you think Merlin?" Merlin shook his head.

"Guinevere, I - ." Arthur began to explain, thinking she was serious. Merlin and Guinevere burst out laughing.

"It's a good thing you decided to skip the ceremony." Arthur said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"If you had been in the room, they would have known you were my true love since you were unaffected by the scream, and you'd probably be dead now."

"Now we have an advantage over them, they think we're all dead or sleeping." Merlin told them, "Man, your sister is quite scary. Don't get me wrong she is beautiful but scary."

000

Morgana and Morgause were in the rooms that had taken over. Morgana poured them drinks. "Here's to having successfully completed phase one." Their glasses clinked. "Phase two will be much harder. We have three days to turn Camelot into the sort of kingdom we've already dreamed of, and then the people will awaken and find that they have no choice; either they accept me or die." She smiled.

"I'll get the army ready." Morgause said. She spoke some words but nothing happened, she tried it again three times to no avail. "Something's wrong," she told Morgana.

Morgana had been standing at the window. "It's more than wrong, it's a disaster. Look." Morgause looked out the window; people were waking up and beginning to walk and go about their business.

"You should have killed Arthur when you had the chance," Morgause told her sister.

"It seemed unnecessary, his true love was dead."

They looked at each other and Morgana said, "This can only mean that Laura wasn't his true love. But that's impossible, who could it be?"

Morgana forced herself to remember her last vision. The girl had been dark skinned, like Laura, with black curly hair, and of medium build. She hadn't been skinny like Laura and was shorter than Arthur; Laura was taller than Arthur. She was tall, and thin. Now that Morgana thought about it clearly, the girl in the vision had looked nothing like Laura, their only similarity being their skin colour and hair. How could she have made such a mistake? Now it was too late. It was over.

000

Guinevere's phone began to vibrate. She pulled it out of her bag and looked at the screen. "I have to take this," she whispered to Merlin who was seated next to her and walked out of the room.

**Well? What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding to favourites and alerts. Thank you very much. **_

_**I had wanted to do a modern story, the whole Bachelor thing but got side tracked, but thanks for reading the story anyway.**_

_**The phone refused to get out of my head; you know like that song that refuses to go away, so I just wrote it in and changed this chapter to fit it in.**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera doesn't belong to me.**_

_**It's a bit rushed but I hope you'll like it and enjoy reading it. The earlier chapters are a story that they were listening to.  
**_

_**I truly hope it makes sense, I know nothing about publishing**_

_**Enough about me, here goes**_

_Eight: Then I looked into your eyes and knew, today would be a first for me, the day I fall in love_

Arthur watched Guinevere walk out of the room and hoped that nothing was seriously wrong.

Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and Guinevere were guest judges at a London University creative writing contest. They had been listening to aspiring writers present their scripts the whole day.

The four of them had met while at university and on completion, three years ago, had began a publishing company, their aim was to help young people who wanted to write a chance, they did this by going to schools and giving talks as well as offering financial aid to those who couldn't afford to pay for school.

This contest was very dear to their hearts; it was based on the Arthurian legends and was specifically about Guinevere and Arthur finding true love and this particular story had captured their attention because the writer had decided to use Morgana and Morgause as the villains and hadn't included Lancelot in the story at all unlike all the other writers.

000

Gwen answered the phone. It was her brother Elyan.

"Gwen, have you found somebody, anybody?" he asked her. He had asked her that at least ten times every day for the past month.

"No," she replied. "I can't just marry to make other people happy. And by people I mean you."

"Those were the terms of dad's will. You've known about this for a month." Elyan complained.

"The terms weren't realistic, I'm a grown woman, and I should be allowed to make my own choice in my own time."

"I agree with you and if it didn't concern me directly I would say, more power to you. But we're running out of time."

Guinevere and Elyan's father Tom Leodegrance had been a very rich but eccentric man, when had had died a little over a month ago, they had discovered that he had left all his money to them with one condition. Guinevere had a month to find a husband, whom their lawyers found satisfactory, or all the money would go to a charity.

When Gwen had first heard this news she had said fine, let the money go but they discovered that even Elyan would lose his fortune unless she married, hence his great interest in her love life. On his part, Elyan had introduced to all his friends and she had to admit she had found Lance and Gawain very nice and interesting; however she couldn't see herself spending at least fifteen years married to either of them, which is what her father's will stipulated.

Her friends had asked her what was wrong but she couldn't bring herself to share the conditions of her father's will with them. Now she had exactly six days to find a suitable husband or her and Elyan lost their very way of life.

000

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked Gwen.

"Fine, just some small, really minor family issue," she answered.

"So what do you think about the stories? I think the last one is definitely the winner." Arthur told them.

He looked at Gwen, she was worried about something. He wished she would confide in him, tell him what was bothering her. He knew she wouldn't tell them, they'd been asking her what was wrong for the past three weeks without getting a straight answer. He made up his mind to talk to Elyan.

They all agreed that the last story they had heard had been the most original, Maria Tomlin, the author hadn't mentioned the Guinevere – Arthur – Lancelot triangle and her using 'The Bachelor' had really impressed Morgana who liked that film. They decided that she would get the cash award and a chance to get published in their next book of short stories. Gwen had found that the story hit too close to home; art imitating life and vice versa, she couldn't wait to get home.

000

As soon as she could Gwen left her friends and went back to her flat to think. She could always ask Arthur, she thought to herself. He was suitable, coming from a respectable and wealthy family and in addition to that she liked him, more than liked him, if she was honest and he wasn't indifferent to her.

She remembered the first time she'd become aware of Arthur's feelings for her; it was about two years ago. She'd always thought that he too handsome for his own good, and that he wasn't good for her peace of mind, that he took up entirely too much of her thoughts, and that he didn't notice her at all, except as a friend. They'd been in the office working late and he had sent out for take-out, and they had eaten together.

The radio had been on and Tom Jones' _It's not Unusual_ had been playing, suddenly he pulled her up to dance with him, the song had ended and _The day I fall in love_, had began to play. They had held each other and danced and long after the music stopped. Arthur had looked at Gwen, she looked so beautiful and for the first time he could act upon his feelings for her, without thinking about the consequences, Arthur had kissed Gwen and surprisingly she had responded. They would have continued hadn't Gwen remembered that she had a very real boyfriend, Adam Walker.

Arthur had asked her out but she'd refused saying that she had a boyfriend and besides he was one of her best friends and she didn't want to mess it up. So now they were just good friends; they talked to each other about everything, and how their fathers' frustrated them, Elyan's irresponsibility and the love lives. It was to Arthur that she had turned when Adam had cheated on her and even when her father had died.

Gwen loved Arthur and she thought he loved her back but she couldn't risk it, and Arthur had seemed to accept her decision. However he was always there, caring for her, waiting for his chance.

000

Arthur had thought of going to see Gwen as soon as he'd spoken to Elyan but decided to wait till the morning. She was having breakfast when he knocked at her door.

"Arthur," she said surprised but happy, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, obviously." He handed her a bunch of daisies and baby's breath, her favourite flowers. He was always surprising her.

"What are these for?" she asked him smiling.

"Do I have to have a reason to give my friend flowers?"

She shook her head.

She invited him in, to join her for breakfast. After breakfast, Arthur took her hand and led her to the sofa. "I have an important question to ask you," he said to her.

She looked up at him and Arthur felt his heart beat faster, he loved really this woman, she meant everything to him, he wondered why she couldn't accept it.

"Guinevere, will you marry me?" he asked her.

"What? Did you talk to Elyan?" was her first response.

Arthur nodded; this was not the time for half-truths and lies. It was time to be absolutely truthful.

"I can't take advantage of you like that," she told him, "it wouldn't be fair on you."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked her.

"Well if you talked to Elyan, then you know the whole story. I have to marry in less than a week, to a man my lawyers approve of and for at least fifteen years."

Arthur nodded. "None of that seems like a problem to me, being married to you is everything I've ever dreamt of, even if you'll have almost as much money as I have, and the will only stipulated fifteen years and not the fifty I intend to spend with you."

Gwen smiled thinly at his attempt at humor but much as she wanted to say yes, to jump into his arms and dance for joy but she couldn't, she couldn't do it to Arthur. She loved him too much.

000,

Arthur set out to make Gwen change her mind. Knowing Gwen as he did, he knew that she would try to avoid him for the rest of the week. He went to Merlin and Morgana for help.

"Serenade her," Morgana told him, "Gwen is a sucker for such things." Merlin agreed; Gwen was a romantic through and through. "Send flowers and chocolates to home and office and invite her for lunch, a picnic in the park."

"I'll take care of it," Morgana offered.

At lunch time Morgana and Gwen walked to St. James Park; after they spread out their rug, Gwen turned and saw Arthur, not Morgana waiting for her. She smiled at him and joined him for lunch; this was her favourite park in London. "I'll eat with you, but I can't marry you," she told him. Arthur just smiled at her.

Later that evening the four of them had planned to attend an amateur production of _The Phantom of the Opera_. It was being performed by a university drama group and since they had been invited to it more than a month ago, Gwen didn't suspect a thing.

When they got to the scene with Christine and Raoul on the rooftop; Gwen was shocked to see Arthur on stage playing the part of Raoul. He sang the first lines with the girl playing Christine and then he walked off stage to where Gwen was sitting and knelt before her and sang;

_Then say you'll share with me one love one lifetime_

_Let me lead me from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here beside you_

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Guinevere, that's all I ask of you_

He remained there looking at her, while the man playing Raoul resumed his role.

"Guinevere, what do you say?" Arthur asked her. "I'm willing to 'sacrifice' myself for you."

Gwen looked at him and then got on her knees in front of him. "Yes, yes I will," she said to him and they kissed.

000

They got married two days later. It was a beautiful ceremony, Merlin and Morgana stood up with them and Elyan couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank God for your eccentric father," Arthur told Gwen, "without him, I would still be trying to convince you to marry me."

"That's what you think," she replied, "and you're wrong."

"I'm happy to be wrong, Guinevere, as long as I'm with you."

The end

**What do you think?**

**Please review.**


End file.
